goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Applemasterexpert/Deletion Log
22:08, November 8, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Caillou Anderson/@comment-31067283-20171107151527 (Inappropriate Comment ) (view/restore) *22:05, November 8, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page User blog:Applemasterexpert/User rights (No longer needed) (view/restore) *22:03, November 8, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Anti-GoAnimate Squad (Unused redirect: garbage) (view/restore) *22:02, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Warren Misbehaves at McDonald's (Housekeeping: content was: " Characters Warren-Brian Warren's mom-Catherine Warren's dad-Alan Clerk-Dallas Himself/mrlegofan10/Greg Heffley-Eric Henry-Young Guy June-Ivy Plot Warren really wants to go to McDonald's but his mom says no bec...) (view/restore) *22:02, November 8, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Contact us and we'll be on our way (Spam: garbage) (view/restore) *22:02, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Chase Misbehaves At Burger King (Housekeeping: content was: "Chase Misbehaves At Burger King '''is a grounded video out of Chase. Enjoy. Note: This is the first grounded video out of the evil Chase. Plot Chase wanted Burger King for lunch, but Katie said no because they're h...) (view/restore) *22:02, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page The Choking Joke/Dark Bowser Gets Grounded (Housekeeping: content was: "The Choking Joke/Dark Bowser Gets Grounded 'is a grounded video by Sarah West. This video features characters from High School Whenever. Plot Brandon decides to get a snack from the vending machine. When he b...) (view/restore) *21:55, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page TzortzinaErk Watches South Park/Spanked by Manic (Housekeeping: content was: "TzortzinaErk Watches South Park/Spanked by Manic ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of TzortzinaErk. Transcript TzortzinaErk: I'm going to watch South Park, since my parents aren't home. (15 episodes ...) (view/restore) *21:55, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Thorn Bro Misbehaves at The Boston Red Sox Game (Housekeeping: content was: "#REDIRECT Thorn Bro Misbehaves at a Baseball Game") (view/restore) *21:52, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Princess Davidddizor and Minami Luna Gets in a lot of trouble with Manic(Housekeeping: content was: "#REDIRECT Princess Davidddizor and Minami Luna Get in a lot of trouble with Manic") (view/restore) *21:51, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Georgeacartini123 gets in trouble with Sonic The Hedgehog (Housekeeping: content was: "Georgeacartini123 gets in trouble with Sonic The Hedgehog is the first episode of The Georgeacartini123 gets grounded series. Transcript Sonic: Young man, you're in the biggest amount of trouble for what you d...) (view/restore) *18:42, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page GeorgeAcartini123 Gets Sent To Bed Early (Housekeeping: content was: "''GeorgeAcartini123 Gets Sent To Bed Early ''is Sarah West's second video out of GeorgeAcartini123 for what he did to DylanCityGuy's personal life. Plot Manic has made GeorgeAcartini123 a vegetarian meal with just...) (view/restore) *18:42, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page SallyJones1998 watches South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut & gets killed by Bing Bong (Housekeeping: content was: "''SallyJones1998 watches South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut & gets killed by Bing Bong ''is a grounded video where she is caught watching South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut, which is an R-rated movie, and she got...) (view/restore) *18:42, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Sammy UTTP misbehaves at Arby's/@comment-35013046-20180506100139(The parent article / parent comment has been deleted.) (view/restore) *18:42, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Sammy UTTP misbehaves at Arby's/@comment-32160458-20180506095222/@comment-35013046-20180506100154 (The parent article / parent comment has been deleted.) (view/restore) *18:42, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Sammy UTTP misbehaves at Arby's/@comment-32160458-20180506095222(The parent article / parent comment has been deleted.) (view/restore) *18:42, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Sammy UTTP misbehaves at Arby's/@comment-31947717-20180603182751(The parent article / parent comment has been deleted.) (view/restore) *18:42, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Sammy UTTP misbehaves at Arby's/@comment-24839263-20180505031419(The parent article / parent comment has been deleted.) (view/restore) *18:42, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Sammy UTTP misbehaves at Arby's (Housekeeping: content was: " ''Sammy UTTP Misbehaves at Arby's and Gets Grounded ''is Sarah West's first Grounded video out of Sammy UTTP. Summary Sammy UTTP wants to go to Arby's on a Saturday, but his mom says no because they're having...) (view/restore) *18:41, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Trixie Tang Gets Grounded (Housekeeping: content was: "There are 2 grounded series created by SquadHater2002 based off "The Fairly OddParents". 'Trixie Gets Grounded' Trixie Gets Grounded was a grounded series created by SquadHater2002. Since September 26, 2018, ...) (view/restore) *18:41, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Dee Dee Watches South Park/Grounded (Housekeeping: content was: " Cast Kimberly as Dee Dee Julie as Sarah West Transcript Dee Dee: I am going to watch South Park! because I liked that show! (22 minutes later) Dee Dee: Yes! that was a good show made by Comedy Central! Oh no! I...) (view/restore) *18:41, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Dee Dee Misbehaves at McDonald's/Busted by the GTA Police (Author request: content was: " Cast Kimberly as Dee Dee Grace as Dee Dee's Mom Steven as Dee Dee's Dad Transcript Dee Dee: Hey Mom. Mom: what is it, Dee Dee? Dee Dee: Can we go to McDonald's? Mom: No. Dad: Hey Honey, Category:Grounded V...) (view/restore) *18:40, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Manic Goes Down the Slide of Doom/Althea Andrea Gets Grounded(Housekeeping: content was: "''The Slide of Doom/Althea Andrea Gets Grounded ''is a grounded video by Sarah West. Summary Sonic, Amy, and Tails are enjoying a day at the park with Sonic's siblings, Sonia and Manic. Manic notices a park ri...) (view/restore) *18:40, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Mercades and Mason misbehaves at the Fancy Restaurant (Housekeeping: content was: "This means no everything made by Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, ABC, ESPN, FX, Freeform, and National Geographic =Transcript= Mercades: no way, mom and dad, we don't want to eat at th...) (view/restore) *18:40, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Zombie Jackson Misbehaves at a Basketball Game (Housekeeping: content was: "''Zombie Jackson Misbehaves at a Basketball Game ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Zombie Jackson. Plot Zombie Jackson gets mad because The Boston Celtics lost to the Cleveland Cavaliers, so he des...) (view/restore) *09:35, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Chase's Punishment Day/@comment-34888194-20181106230938/@comment-30686083-20181108140957 (The parent article / parent comment has been deleted.) (view/restore) *09:35, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Chase's Punishment Day/@comment-34888194-20181106230938 (The parent article / parent comment has been deleted.) (view/restore) *09:35, November 8, 2018 JessicaFin23 (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Chase's Punishment Day (Housekeeping: content was: "(One morning, Chase wakes up) Katie: Chase, you have a punishment day. Male Voice: Punishment 1: Eat poop Chase: No no no i hate eating poop please don't do it! Katie: Too bad. (Katie feeds Chase poop) Chase: EHWAAAAAA...) (view/restore) *21:37, November 7, 2018 CaillouFTW EvilCaillouFTL (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Caillou (CFE2004)/@comment-31067283-20171107150439(content was: "Hello Caillou ") (view/restore) *21:37, November 7, 2018 CaillouFTW EvilCaillouFTL (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Caillou (CFE2004)/@comment-31067283-20171124150615(content was: "Caillou is my Friend ") (view/restore) *21:36, November 7, 2018 CaillouFTW EvilCaillouFTL (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Caillou (CFE2004)/@comment-28820448-20180428170635(content was: "Oh god, RolfsCastle24 keep vandalizing the page! And he tells me that I kept vandalizing the page? That is a lie! I hope he gets blocked for being such a lyer and vandalizing the page") (view/restore) *21:18, November 7, 2018 CaillouFTW EvilCaillouFTL (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Caillou (ECGG) (content was: "#REDIRECT Bill Cosby Sexual Assault Case Category:Evil Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Main Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:1993 birthsCategory:Innocent ...") (view/restore) *21:13, November 7, 2018 CaillouFTW EvilCaillouFTL (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Caillou (CFE2004)/@comment-28820448-20171230151238/@comment-28820448-20180302012200 (content was: "You are a faggot, El rusio estlf! I am not grounded, you are! Now admins need to delete that comment and you need to shut the Beep up! ") (view/restore) *21:12, November 7, 2018 CaillouFTW EvilCaillouFTL (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Caillou (CFE2004)/@comment-28820448-20171230151238/@comment-28667718-20180302011352 (content was: "CAILLOUFTW EVILCAILLOUFTL! HOW DARE YOU COMMENTED "WARNING! DON'T ADD GROUNDED COMMENTS!", YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 18745929757919651529651026 YEARS! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!") (view/restore) *20:42, November 7, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Assse (content was: "{{Movie_2|title1 = Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3: World War|image1 = Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War 2019 UK Teaser Poster.jpg|directed_by = David Soren|produced_by = Alex Schwartz, p.g.a. Denis Nolan Cascino, p.g.a.|screenplay_by = Crai...") (view/restore) *20:42, November 7, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Es (content was: "{{Movie_2|title1 = Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3: World War|image1 = Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War 2019 UK Teaser Poster.jpg|directed_by = David Soren|produced_by = Alex Schwartz, p.g.a. Denis Nolan Cascino, p.g.a.|screenplay_by = Crai...") (view/restore) *20:41, November 7, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page As (content was: "{{Movie_2|title1 = Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3: World War|image1 = Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War 2019 UK Teaser Poster.jpg|directed_by = David Soren|produced_by = Alex Schwartz, p.g.a. Denis Nolan Cascino, p.g.a.|screenplay_by = Crai...") (view/restore) *20:41, November 7, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page R (content was: "{{Movie_2|title1 = Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3: World War|image1 = Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War 2019 UK Teaser Poster.jpg|directed_by = David Soren|produced_by = Alex Schwartz, p.g.a. Denis Nolan Cascino, p.g.a.|screenplay_by = Crai...") (view/restore) *19:07, November 7, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Guilherme Briggs/@comment-29027876-20170219200953/@comment-29027876-20170219201003 (The parent article / parent comment has been deleted.) (view/restore) *19:07, November 7, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Guilherme Briggs/@comment-29027876-20170219200953 (The parent article / parent comment has been deleted.) (view/restore) *19:07, November 7, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Guilherme Briggs (content was: "300x300px Category:CharactersCategory:Male Characters Category:1970 Births Category:1991 Births Category:1990 births Category:Brazilian Portuguese Actors") (view/restore) *07:26, November 7, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page The Lesson (Spam: content was: "Colombia Brodcasting Ltd. Category:Good Users") (view/restore) *15:13, November 6, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Baillou (Maddox121) (Unused redirect: content was: "#REDIRECT Baillou Anderson") (view/restore) *15:13, November 6, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page AwildmewFromROBLOX (Unused redirect: content was: "#REDIRECT AwildmewfromROBLOX") (view/restore) *15:10, November 6, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:Grounded forever/@comment-37045532-20181007064919 (The parent article / parent comment has been deleted.) (view/restore) *15:10, November 6, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Grounded forever (Spam: Superfluous) (view/restore) *14:58, November 6, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Caillou Gets Grounded on Mother's Day(15+) (Inappropriate: Superfluous)(view/restore) *13:33, November 6, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Salutes (Spam: content was: "'''Salutes '''are a kind of videos that people use, they are telling something exist the media, most people made salutes. Freeway ? Wow! This (type of media) rocks! Do you know...) (view/restore) *13:29, November 6, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Goodnight Victor (content was: "Victor (from the Nutzis) was tired. He had a great day with his cousin Randall. But now he was sleepy and tired. So he brushed his teeth and then, his parents, Mrs Braun and Mr Braun, carried Victor to his room and tucked him into bed, a...") (view/restore) *11:45, November 6, 2018 Applemasterexpert (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Talk:AllGrownUpGuy60/@comment-35853256-20180621125002 (The parent article / parent comment has been deleted.) (view/restore) Category:Blog posts